1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus of noisy signal analysis, and more especially, to a method and an apparatus of noisy signal analysis applied to the liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, since the liquid crystal display (LCD) is booming in IT industry, the monitors of PC have shifted from CRT to the LCD, moreover, the price of LCD is declining very quickly than expected. Although the LCD has a big screen advantage in flat shape, some disadvantages still exist, for example, color temperature, visible angle, contrast, response time and so on.
The LCD manufacturing processes include: array, cell, and assembly, all these processes encounter many component and assemblies. At end products, the test and adjustment are needed due to low stability of processes, the test includes gray test, brightness test, then the electrical adjustment for characteristic, sometimes, the screen displays have noisy signal unseen from human eyes, such as flicker.